Simplify the expression. $(-3y-1)(-y-2)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-3y-1}$ onto the ${-y}$ and ${-2}$ $ = {-y}({-3y-1}) + {-2}({-3y-1})$ Then distribute the ${-y}.$ $ = ({-y} \times {-3y}) + ({-y} \times {-1}) + {-2}({-3y-1})$ $ = 3y^{2} + y + {-2}({-3y-1})$ Then distribute the ${-2}$ $ = 3y^{2} + y + ({-2} \times {-3y}) + ({-2} \times {-1})$ $ = 3y^{2} + y + 6y + 2$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 3y^{2} + 7y + 2$